Eu desejo você e seu bem
by WinxBloom103
Summary: Sakura tem suas esperanças para a salvação de Sasuke destruídas , quando ela e Naruto vão resgatá-lo de Orochimaru, e ele se recusa a vir com eles e ainda tenta matá-los mas é impedido por Orochimaru . Ela se perde em seus pensamentos e ao vê-lo o que acontecera entre os dois ? One-Shot


**OI ... minha primeira Fanfic do Naruto , na verdade é focado em Sakura e Sasuke , meu casal preferido do anime .Ela se passa depois de quando Sakura e Naruto reencontram Sasuke . Espero que gostem :D **

_Ele tentou nos matar ..._

Era noite na aldeia da folha , uma noite linda por sinal . Sakura a poucas horas acabara de chegar de uma missão , que pensara surtir resultados na sua vida ,mas, não acabou como ela queria o que a deixou pior do que estava .

_A esperança começa a se esgotar ,_

_ele esta tão perdido nas trevas dentro de si , _

_que não escuta..._

Sakura estava na janela de seu quarto, sentada em um sofá olhando para o céu , perdida em seus pensamentos , as lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto com pequenos diamantes cristalinos. O dia chegou e passou ,um dia que ansiava com todo o seu coração , mas ele passou com um fim que ela jamais queria que houvesse

_Dias , anos , meses , _

_tentando encontrá-lo _

_e quando o encontramos _

_ele ...tenta nos matar , _

_não liga para nós como pode , _

_não é ele... não... _

Estávamos confiantes que ao encontrá-lo o traríamos de volta . Ao invadirmos o covil de Orochimaru, a cada porta , que era aberta , o coração batia mais forte , mas ao abri-las e ver que não tinha nada nos quartos, as bati com força e corria para achar outra .

Então quando achamos ... quando eu achei que coloquei meus olhos em seus olhos ferozes com o sharingan , ele nos trata como se nunca o tivéssemos conhecido...como seus inimigos , e tentava nos eliminar

_As trevas o tomaram ,_

_o poder e a vingança o tomaram ,_

_resta algo em seu coração ? ..._

Orochimaru o envenenou , se ele não o tivesse conhecido nada disse teria acontecido ele esqueceria da vingança , poderia viver em paz com uma vida

Mas aconteceu ...

Eles se encontraram , na oportunidade de aumentar seu poder ele ganha e perde algo . No dia em que ele estava partindo o encontro no caminho para fora da aldeia em uma noite como essa , eu o chamo , ele não se vira só fica parado , não quer dizer nada , quer uma partida sem sentimentalismo , ele só queria sair e partir , mas eu tinha que estar lá para vê-lo , falar com ele ...ir com ele . Então quando começo a chorar , ao ouvi-lo ,ele em por traz de mim sem senti-lo só uma brisa rápida , me recuso a olhar para ele sabendo que vai partir , e então ele diz " obrigado " e quando abro a boca para responder , sinto meu corpo pesado e muito, muito sono e caio olhando pela última vez aqueles olhos , que hoje já não os reconheço mais .

_Você mudou tanto, _

_quando, eu o vejo aqueles olhos nos quais eu sonhava ,_

_agora ao vê-los, tenho pesadelos ..._

Sakura se encolheu no sofá levando seus joelhos ao seu queixo , ela olhava para a aldeia , os comércios já estavam todos fechados agora , a aldeia dormia . Mas ela não dormiria , os pesadelos teriam muita força hoje . Uma chuva começa a cair mas, a noite ainda era linda , mas ficou mais escura e sombria , a chuva era fraca, mas o forte eram os trovões que iluminavam a aldeia com a luz de seus raios .

Ela encosta a cabeça na parede e logo um vento muito forte entra pela sua janela , ela pulou e fechou-a com dificuldade em um baque , de- repente a luz de seu quarto começa a piscar "maldita tempestade " ela diz ao olhar para a lâmpada em três piscadas ela apaga de vez , deixando seu quarto somente iluminado pelos trovões e a luz da Lua brilhante . Sakura começa a sentir uma sensação diferente como se algo estivesse em seu quarto . Um barulho de algo batendo no chão é ouvido , ela vira sua cabeça rápido e grita

"apareça sei que esta aqui seja lá quem for , eu não tenho medo " ela ficou com as mãos em punhos e estava em posição de luta . Ela sente algo atrás de si , e saca uma kunai e gira para trás colocando a faca no em um pescoço nu . Sakura parou e quando o trovão iluminou seu quarto com sua luz ,era ele ali parado bem na sua frente ...Sasuke

_Seu coração acelera _

_ela quer acreditar que ele não mudou , _

_quer abraçá-lo mas não consegue ,_

_o medo e o instinto falam mais alto..._

"você...o que faz aqui ?" ela dizia com medo e assustada , gaguejando um pouco . A faca ainda no pescoço de Sasuke , tremia agora , Sakura percebeu ao ver que Sasuke parou para olhar para a faca em seu pescoço e sorriu , ela parou e segurou a Kunai firme , seus olhos não saíram de Sasuke que estava na sua frente ali parado , sua guarda não estava alta mas ela estava atenta .

"quer um segundo round ? " ela disse agora em tom ameaçador e olhar mais agudo . Sasuke pegou na mão dela com o olhar sério e tirou a faca de seu pescoço com rapidez e a atirou na parede ficando presa . Sakura saltou para traz e fez um sinal de mão gritando " jutso clones da sombra " quatro clones apareceram cercando Sasuke que ainda a observava .

"agora " ela gritou os clones pularam com Kunais nas mãos indo em direção ao Sasuke , ele tirou sua espada e começou a esfaquear os clones sem nenhuma emoção .Sakura começou a correr em direção a ele com uma Kunai na mão , Sasuke atirou um clone em cima dela que ao bater desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça , Sakura foi jogada no chão rolando ferozmente , quando parou estava com os dentes cerrados e levantou agora somente com os punhos fechados correu e começou a tentar bater em Sasuke que desviava dos golpes facilmente , uma lagrima escorreu de seu rosto caindo no chão , assim com a rapidez de Sakura .

"Sakura " Sasuke chama , e ela não para insiste em tentar acertá-lo agora com os olhos apertados e fechados tentando não ver . Sakura ao tentar acertá-lo Sasuke pegou seu punho e ao mesmo com o outro , e atirou ela contra a parede , segurando seus pulsos ainda e a mantém presa com seu corpo . Sakura abre os olhos e encontra os seus olhando fixamente nos seus olhos .

_Você veio depois de tudo como se nada tivesse acontecido , _

_seu olhar calmo me enlouquece , _

_medo e insegurança percorre meu coração ao te olhar agora..._

Sakura estava nervosa ela estava presa ,ele podia matá-la agora facilmente , ela era forte mas agora estava fraca demais psicologicamente , ela só queria que ele o fizesse rápido , para parar de sofrer . Nada era dito , foi uma troca de olhares que durou , cada um tentando pensar no que o outro pensa , até que o silêncio foi quebrado por Sasuke

"Sakura " ele repete novamente seu nome agora em um tom mais suave

"o que espera ! Me mate logo assim não terá de se preocupar mais comigo , se é que você se preocupa " ela gritou ,começando a deixar as lagrimas caírem livres, elas caiam na roupa de Sasuke que estava praticamente grudado a ela que sentia sua respiração calma e suave .

"eu sabia que não conseguiria me matar " ele disse, Sakura olhou com um olhar interrogativo para ele agora .

"o que ?" ela pergunta tímida

"eu vim aqui para confirmar o que eu suspeitava, a tempos " ela desviou o olhar dele e olhou para a parede atrás dele perguntando

"o que você suspeitava ?" ela perguntou mesmo sabendo qual seria a provável resposta , ela sentiu ele tomar agora um grande gole de ar em seus pulmões .

"que você esta apaixonada " ela olha par ele , que agora se aproxima mais do seu rosto dando para sentir sua respiração quente batendo em seu rosto " por mim " ele termina . Sakura tenta manter sua respiração normal , mas era difícil ,as palavras saíram sufocadas

" e...só ...você só veio... para isso " seu olhar mais penetrante do que nunca no seu mais agudo e forte do que ela jamais viu .

" sim " os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram por um segundo depois voltaram ao normal quando ele continuou " e para explicar a você "

"explicar o que Sasuke ? Que hoje você quase me matou e a Naruto seu melhor amigo , por favor se veio aqui só para isso eu não quero ouvir " ela tentou empurrá-lo mas não conseguiu então Sasuke a soltou e ela se afastou dele se voltando para a janela ao luar seus olhos brilhavam .

_Suas palavras não quero ouvir mais ,_

_esta claro o que vejo , _

_você e eu não existe ..._

_nunca existiu _

"queira ou não você vai ouvir " ele disse em tom serio . Sakura escuta seus passos vindo atrás dela , ela não o olha , tenta ignorá-lo ,aperta os olhos e fecha a mão em um punho tremendo , ele não ligou e continuou a falar . " eu não quero ferir nenhum dos dois , mas me forçaram a isso se metendo no meu caminho " Sakura abre os olhos e olha para a sua sombra e a de Sasuke atrás dela " quando sai da aldeia não quis que viesse comigo , para não termos encontros como aqueles , também tive que manter as aparências para Orochimaru e Kabuto , seria desagradável se eles os atacassem , então eu assumi por eles , não era minha intenção machucá-los , não pedi para me procurarem aquele encontro nosso na saída da aldeia era para ser o último " ele para de falar por um tempo e Sakura pergunta .

"por que esta aqui na verdade ? " em um movimento rápido ele puxa seu pulso e a pega em seus braços apertando ela contra seu corpo e coloca seus lábios nos seus , Sakura ficou imóvel mas depois começou a se soltar ela abre mais a boca para tornar o beijo profundo , passa sua mão nos cabelos pretos escuros e lisos de Sasuke , o beijo era profundo e lagrimas escorriam do rosto de Sakura , quando eles se separaram Sasuke a encarou e disse

"eu te amo " os olhos de Sakura brilharam e ela o abraçou com força e voltou ao beijá-lo tão apaixonadamente como o primeiro beijo . Sasuke pegou Sakura em seus braços e começou a andar em direção a cama dela e ambos caíram na cama nunca se separando . As roupas já eram arrancadas e tudo o que permaneceu agora era a paixão de dois jovens em uma noite escura e chuvosa .

_Eu te amo ,_

_nunca parei de amar _

_e sempre amarei , _

_até que seu coração pare de bater _

_... até depois _

Depois eles ficaram abraçados juntos em baixos dos cobertores , Sakura levantou a cabeça que estava sobre o peito de Sasuke e disse

"desista da vingança , volte para a aldeia da folha , vamos ficar juntos " Sakura podia jurar que viu os olhos de Sasuke lagrimejarem , ele levantou ficando sentado , e olhou para ela

"sabe que eu não posso , eu sou um vingador e sempre serei , não posso voltar "

"eu irei com você agora " ela disse se abraçando a ele , Sasuke a empurrou delicadamente para traz e a segurou pelos ombros nus olhando em seus olhos verdes .

" não , seu lugar é aqui " Sakura balançou a cabeça freneticamente e disse

" mas eu não quero me separar de você de novo " ele puxou um sorriso e disse

" nosso amor nos une em um laço inseparável, nunca estaremos sozinhos " uma lágrima escorre dos olhos de Sakura , e Sasuke a limpa de seu belo rosto e diz

"eu sempre estarei com você , aonde estiver , respeite minhas escolhas , sempre te amarei " Sasuke inclinou-se para dar um último beijo em Sakura e então um trovão cortou os céu iluminado o casal .

Sakura acordou no outro dia na sua cama , olhou para o lado e ele não estava lá , e quando viu ela estava com a roupa que voltou da missão , e ela lembrasse que quando estava com Sasuke ela estava sem roupa na cama. Um olhar triste percorre seu olho quando ela vai até a varanda do quarto e diz olhando para a Lua " foi um sonho "

Nunca irei te esquecer ,

sempre te amarei , onde estiver ,

vou tentar entender seus motivos ,

nunca irei te esquecer

...eu te amo Sasuke

Na saída da aldeia um jovem , antes de sair definitivamente da aldeia , olha para a varanda onde uma garota olha para a Lua e diz em seguida " nunca irei te esquecer , sempre te amarei , nunca irei te esquecer ...eu te amo Sakura . Então ele vai embora ,sabendo que ela estará para sempre em seu coração .

**Então para uma primeira fanfic de Sakura e Sasuke ficou bom ? Espero que tenham gostado **** ... Comentem adoraria saber o que acharam ;)**


End file.
